EH, Salah!
by Hyuugadevit-Cherry
Summary: "Tapi kau Uchi—"/"Bukan," potongnya. "Bukan..."/ SakuShisui/Kumpulan Drabble/Humor gaje, friendship, etc.


.

.

.

* * *

 **"EHH, SALAH!"**

 **Disclaimer** : Naruto dan tokoh di dalamnya adalah miliki Masashi Kishimoto.

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk apapun. Fanfiction dengan judul " **EHH-SALAH"** hanyalah kisah fiktif belaka.

Story © Hyuugadevit-Cherry

[Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Shisui]

* * *

 **Warning:**

 **Humor, Garing, Gaje, PlotRush, Typo (s), etc.**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Haruno Sakura diundang untuk bergabung bersama sebuah organisasi yang mana di dalamnya perkumpulan para penulis yang terdiri dari berbagai kepribadian dari setiap individunya. Dipelopori seorang gadis dengan kepribadian keras dan tegas. Sabaku No Temari. Gadis bernama Haruno Sakura itu sebagai seorang pendatang baru dengan senang hati memerhatikan Temari yang tengah memberikan beberapa peraturan dalam organisasi yang didirikannya. Penilaiannya pada Sabaku No Temari hampir seluruhnya bernilai positif, terkecuali Temari yang kala kesal─ seperti saat ini pada Naruto yang mengintrupsi perkataannya─ membuatnya marah dan menggebrak meja.

Tawa ringan meluncur dari bibirnya yang _kissable_ , melihat kejadian itu. Sebagai orang baru, dia mendapat hiburan gratis yang dipertontonkan kedua orang yang berpengaruh di dalam organisasi ini.

Hari-hari berikutnya pun terus berlanjut. Dalam seminggu pertemuan organisasi ini adalah dua kali pertemuan. Pada minggu ke empatnya menjadi bagian dari organisasi ini, Sakura mendapatkan sebuah map. Dilihatnya map bersampulkan warna merah darah tersebut. Tertera nama di sana _,_ _'_ _Uchiha_.'

Map ini mungkin milik salah satu anggota organisasi ini dan Sakura berniat menyimpannya kembali. Namun Naruto berada di sampingnya, "Jadi kau sudah mendapatkannya?" tanyanya.

" _Huh_?"

"Itu, coba kau bawa ke rumah dan nilailah tulisan itu. _Oke_ _?_ "Balas Naruto ceria, tak lupa ia mengacungkan jempolnya. Mendapatkan pesan seperti itu, Sakura hanya mengangguk. Ia akan menjalankan tugasnya. Lagipula Naruto salah selaku penanggung jawabnya memberikan perintah seprti itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah dua minggu Sakura tidak bergabung dalam organisasi ini. Ketika ia berada di tempat, _emerlad_ nya menyapu seluruh ruangan. Sambutan hangat dari beberapa anggota yang mengnalnya dibalasnya dengan ceria. Tapi, ia mencari seseorang yang bahkan ia tak tahu siapa dia itu.

Jadi, ia putuskan untuk bertanya pada Temari selaku _leader_. Barangkali ia tahu pemilik data ini. "Temari," mulainya.

" _Oh, hallo_ Haruno Sakura ... sudah lama ya tidak bergabung?" tanyanya.

Gadis merah muda itu mengangguk, " _Hallo_ , aku banyak sekali kegiatan." balasnya tenang.

"Jadi?"

"Ya, begini aku mengambil data milik seorang anggota dan berusaha menjadi beta readersnya, akan tetapi— sepertinya ini—aku—"

"Atas nama?" Sakura mengrenyitkan alisnya, lalu teringat nama yang tertera dalam map terserbut. "Uchiha." balasnya.

Lalu Temari tesenyum sumeringah. Gadis Sabaku itu menunjuk ke arah lain, di mana Sakura dapat melihat seorang pemuda dengan wajah tenangnya, berkacamata, tengah memerhatikan beberapa temannya berdiskusi mengenai penulisan. "Mungkin itu miliknya." kata Temari.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura masih di sana, berdiri, menatap seseorang dengan nama Uchiha itu. Senyum tipisnya, ketenangannya, auranya yang memancar, sikapnya yang dewasa dalam menanggapi teman-temannya, dan kebaikannya membuat Haruno Sakura larut dalam kenangan. Beberapa kali Sakura menyaksikan pula sisi lain dari orang yang katanya bernama Uchiha ini, ternyata masih polos.

" _Hallo_ ," mulainya. Mendengar sapaan tersebut, tatapan pemuda itu— beserta teman-temannya beralih memerhatikannya. Sakura tertawa canggung tanpa alasan. _Hah_ , rasanya malu sekali mendapatkan tatapan dari banyak orang dan lagi – _oke_ _cukup!_ ia harus menyerahkan hasil _review_ nya.

"Aku rasa ini map milikmu. Naruto memintaku untuk memberikan review untuk ceritamu." Diserahkannya Map tersebut, diterimanya map merah itu.

Tepat ketika Haruno Sakura hendak berbalik dan meninggalkan pemuda itu, suara khas para pria yang lebih terdengar menenangkan itu mengudara, "Anda salah orang," katanya. Kedua _emerlad_ Haruno Sakura melotot. Dipandangnya map merah dan wajah tampan pemuda di hadapannya bergiliran.

"Tapi kau Uchi—"

"Bukan," potongnya. "Bukan Uchiha yang kau maksud."

"Tapi Temari ..."

Senyum simpul mulai nampak di wajah pemuda itu, ia mengulurkan tangannya, "Uchiha Shisui, bukan Uchiha Obito."

Dan meronalah kedua pipi Hrauno Sakura! _Sial, ia benar-benar sial_ _!_ _salah orang_ _pula!_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **END**


End file.
